Finding His Angel
by RoPete
Summary: Fred Weasley prankster expert is put to the test to find his angel, a girl of talent and amazing skills that even out class himself. involve chicken hotpink hair, angels, slime, fires, and lots of love.


Finding His Angel

Fred Weasley was having a terrible day, one of those days where you want to crawl under a rock and hide. He knew it would a bad day when some of the unfinished fireworks when off in his dorm burning pieces of his hair, clothing and books. They even lit his four-poster on fire. It took ten minutes to put out the fire with the help of his brother George and best friend, Lee Jordan.

After cleaning up the trio make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way Fred's girl friend of three months broke up with him because she found him too boring. That put Fred in a bad funk.

And so his day just got worst. He had five essays, three project and practice for homework that night. Then when he was setting up a prank for the morning it exploded leaving Fred slammed against the wall covered in green slime. When a chicken ran by covering him in feathers.

"Thank you! Very Much!" The redhead curse. An hour later, (after his 20th shower) Fred made his way down to the common room to relaxing in front of the fire. School had start a fortnight ago and he was already tried. Not looking around he dropped into the armchair closet to him closed his eyes and let out a deep breathe.

"Bad day?" came an angelic voice.

"The worst" He mumbled.

"Well my mum says to think about tomorrow and that it will soon be here and this bad day will be only a bad memory. Plus your hair might be back to normal by then."

Groaning Fred put his hands in his eyes and hung his head.

"You didn't know it was green? Lime green." She giggled. Fred was silently screaming. He groaned again. After a moment he heard movement then fingers started brushing his hair and massaging his head instantly killing the headache about to bloom.

"Mmm…" He groaned but in pleasure this time.

"Thought this might help. It helps my best friend, it distresses him. Sometime he'll do it to me when I get overworked on a project. Harry is the greatest friend a girl could ask for." But Fred didn't hear the last sentence as he had fallen asleep to her lulling voice and the comforting movements of her fingers in his fiery hair.

As the brown haired girl continued, she smiled and giggled, "Same thing happens to me." Finishing up she wrapped Fred up in a blanket, dimmed the fire and kissed him on the cheek. Leaning on the arm of the chair she caressed his face and sang a lullaby her mother taught her, "Good-night my love, my friend. Until the morrow begins." She sang in a voice that would make the fairies cry. Getting up the beauty headed to the girl's dorm. Reaching the second step on the staircase Hermione Granger looked back upon the sleeping boy and blew a kiss goodnight.

The next day Fred awoke, still in the common room, with new energy. The only thing bugging him was the angel from last night. In his despair he hadn't opened his eyes, he didn't see who she was. Nine words kept running through his head, with a tune that accompanied it. Fred getting up from the chair jumped up the stair to his dorm, got ready and bounced all the way to breakfast.

"What's got the jack rabbit in your short?" His brother asked laughing at Fred's newfound energy. "Yesterday you looked like an ad of death."

"Nothing. Just an angel taking pity on me."

"Oh and who might this be?"

"No clue" but before George could ask more questions an owl arrived for Fred. It read:

'Good Morning! Hope your having a better start to your day. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Well anyways just remember what ever happens today is history tomorrow. Oh! Beware of Snape he is in a very bad mood.

All my love, H.'

"What's that?" came Ron's annoying voice. His mouth stuffed with food.

"A letter you nutter. What did you think it was?" George started laughing his head off. Most of the years around them did to but one caught Fred's attention. He had heard that beautiful tinkling giggle last night… But when he turned to find the owner she was gone. Looking down the table he saw all of his friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny, Dean, Lee, George and Alicia, Angie… But someone was missing. Then it hit him.

"Harry, Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked for him.

"She was here a minute ago but ran off to the-"

"Library" The table chorused. Just then a bang went off near the staff table, looking up, the students watched as the professors and staff's clothes turned to a lurid hot pink cardigan like Umbridge was wearing.

"Well I must admire the coloring" Dumbledore chuckled, " But the cardigan is a bit much I think."

The student had held their laughter long enough the noise erupted filling the castle with joy. The twins were amazed that they didn't think of that.

Fred's day just got better after that. By the end lunch everyone's hair was a vibrant color of hot pink, lime green, Weasley red, lavender, sunshine yellow and many more.

"Harry Potter with hot pink hair. Merlin he'll never live that down!" George laughed. He himself had lurid purple hair Fred was the only one in school without colored hair. A note from H. stopped that,

'Because your hair has already been green, I suggest you don't drink a thing.'

'Who is this girl?' Fred thought has Ron's when a puce color. That started the changing. This prankster, this angel, and this note person had to be the same person cause the note person knew about the prank and about the green hair, which only the angel knew about.

Taking out a quill and parchment the red headed twin made out a list of everything he knew about this girl:

FINDING MY ANGEL

Voice of an angel

Fingers of a goddess

Cutest laugh

Great penmanship

Loves to prank

Has a best friend who a guy

She can sing Beautifully

She cares about people (me)

Song: Goodnight my love, my friend. Until the morrow begins.

Gives it to me straight

I'm falling in love with her

That last statement surprised Fred. He, on some level, already knew this. He was falling, falling hard. Lunch was winding down when Hermione took the seat next to the twin, grabbing a bite before going to class.

"What's that?" She questioned choking on her juice. She was pointing at the parchment in front of Fred.

"Huh?"

"I asked what that parchment in front of you is for?"

"Oh! Just a bit of parchment." He said. Not really listening or caring at the moment. Fred was in a daze thinking about his angel. Hermione started reading the 'bit of parchment'. The bushy haired girl smiled as she read down the list. She giggled when she read 'Great penmanship' that's what got Fred's attention but the bell cut off his search.

"Bye!" Hermione called getting up. He turned to the voice remembering.

"Yeah Bye" Fred sighed.

At the end of the day Fred left going to the Common Room before dinner where he found a surprise. In the middle of the room sat a trunk full of fun things. Since the fiery haired boy wasn't looking at the floor but at the parchment in his hand he tripped face first into the floor.

"Ahhh! Grhh! Owww!"

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" came the voice Fred had been imaged all day. Hearing your brother talking in your crushes voice could be very disturbing.

"Yeah I'm okay." Fred mumbled into the floor as he felt blood drain from his nose into carpet.

"Are you sure?" He heard her kneel in front of him. He sat up hanky in hand on his nose. It was covering his eyes.

"Yes really I just go to Madam P."

"Madam P?"

"Yeah, it's easier to remember." He smiled.

"I have to go but I hope you feel better. I'll see you later, Fred." With that she left. Fred decide to forgo going to the Hospital wing and just fixed it himself up.

Looking at the 'trunk of death' he found a note on top.

'Hope you put what's in here to good use. Muggle or magic you'll find it in here, doubled. Don't worry about the price, I have good connections. Just promise to prank the snakes and let us Lion's Roar in triumph.

Love forever, H.'

Opening the trunk he found prankster heaven, an endless, bottomless trunk of pranking material.

"I have got to find this beautiful, vivacious, prankster friendly woman!" Fred exclaimed.

Over the next month the snakes of Slytherin were pranked over and over again till the student of that house quivered where they stood. The claws were punished for their horrible behavior to Luna, Harry's new crush. The Puffs and Gryffindors were mostly left alone but still were pranked to be fair. The twins and Lee had emptied the prank trunk three times. Every time the trunk would be low in product it would fill back up to the top. It gave Fred headaches trying to figure out how this girl was doing it.

During that month the redhead had been getting notes almost daily. Fred started holding the owl back to reply to his angel's letters. Their conversations going to every and any topic known to man, wizard, goblin, elf, centaur and any other being or spirit. They told each other secrets no one else knew. Fred felt as if even if he never met her that he could tell you everything about her.

One day Fred got a diary from Angel as he called her since she would tell him her real name. He was examining the book when it glowed and flipped open to the first page and words appear.

'I promise this book wasn't created in the way Tom Riddle did it a.k.a Voldemort. This is not a cursed diary, just an easier faster way to talk. These work like the phones I talked about but with words. I hope this will give my owl a break. She is tired of delivering all of our letters.'

To say Fred was shocked was an understatement. This girl would never cease to amaze him. He was excited at the thought of be able to talk whenever, not having to wait for an owl to come. Running back to the common room his grabbed a quill from George and began to write.

Fred: This is great!

Angel: I thought you would like it

Fred: Like it! I love it! I love you.

Angel: Me too.

Fred: Why won't you let me tell you that in person?

Angel: I'm scared you would reject me.

Fred: Now why would I do that? I love you, I know practically every thing about but your name, hair color, what year your in… All I know is that you're in Gryffindor and that does and doesn't narrow it down much. If you were a snake than it would be a different story.

Fred: Please!

Angel: Well…

Fred: Please how about we meet under the willow tree by the north side of the lake in 10 minutes. Please I need to know who you are. I am in love with a girl that to me has no face.

Angel: … …

Angel: Okay but promise you'll---

Angel: Sorry I've got to go. I can't come my best friend has been injury. I'm sorry Fred.

Fred: Wait! No, Please!

Fred sighed he looked up, closing the book. From his seat he watched as his little brother was helping Hermione pack her things, throwing things in the bag by her feet as she gently place a book identical to his journal.

'Odd' He thought as they jumped up and head out the portal hole.

"I hope he's okay." Came his angel's voice. Fred's ears perked up at the sound. She was right outside the common room. He stood frozen as her next sentence was cut off.

"Ron will you hurry we must get to---" The door close. He could believe his ears. Getting up from his chair, Fred rushed out the door following the pair, they lead him to the hospital wing were Harry lay unconscious. Hermione sat with her back to the door holding Harry's hand. Hermione spoke and Fred about fainted.

" How did this happen?" she harshly whispered to Ron.

"Bludger to the head during practice." He replied carefully not wanting to be on the wrong end of Hermione's wand.

"Dear Merlin! If Voldemort doesn't kill him, Quidditch will!" Hermione half whispered half screamed to thin air and Ron. Fred leaned against the now closed door for support. That's why she wouldn't tell him her real name because she was afraid that if he knew who she really was he wouldn't love her any more because of being his little brother's best friend. She couldn't have been more wrong. Fred almost laughed at the fact for once in her life Hermione Granger was wrong. He couldn't believe he had fallen for his total opposite who wasn't as opposite she was made out to be. She was his perfect other half. Now to tell her he knew. Then he remembered the diaries. Running back to the common room He picked it up and started to write.

Fred: I'll love you who ever you are. You're the only thing I can think about these days. You're my reason for waking up, for breathing, for living. I love you and always will. We may not be happy all the time but as long I have you I know there will be a better tomorrow. I love you, my angel, my bookworm, my Hermione.

With that he closed the diary and hoped…

In the Hospital wing one of Hermione's books glowed purple. She smiled knowing Fred was probably was going to ask how her friend was and when she could sneak away to meet him. What she didn't expect were the last two words in his entry,

"My Hermione" she gasped.

"What?" Ron asked looking up.

"Nothing. Sorry." Silence resumed. Grabbing a quill she hovered over the page before writing.

Back in the common room Fred jumped scaring some first year in front of him.

Angel: How did you find out?

Fred: Your voice when you started yelling at Ron to move at the same time worrying over Harry. How you do that I will never know, anyways I followed you two as you ranted and raved about how Harry was always getting hurt. I didn't hear much and I lost you a couple time but I found you in the hospital wing. Your voice has been repeating in my head for over a month. When I made sure it really was you I saw the diary that confirmed it.

Angel: And you still like me? Even though I lied?

Fred: Like you? I love you! Just because you're my little brother's best friend doesn't mean I don't see the real you, the most beautiful girl I have ever met inside and out. I don't care what other say Hermione, I love you nothing can or will change that.

Angel: Oh Fred! I love you too. Well Harry's waking up I should be back within the hour.

Fred: I'll be waiting! ;)

And so the redhead waited, time slowed to a stop. Fred was getting desperate after twenty minute's but Ron popped his head through the door, Harry and Luna right behind, him with a bandage on his head. Finally the bushy-brown haired, chocolate mousse eyes, beautiful angel floated in. Scanning the room her eyes found her jester. A smile crossed her face before she dropped her bag alerting the whole common room to the duo. She ran to him wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Fred?" she whispered

"Angel" then history was made. The prankster kissed the bookworm. The bookworm kissed the prankster. Fred was in pure bliss as she ran her fingers through his fiery hair. He snaked his arms around her waist. After many minutes they broke for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Fred whispered passionately.

"Me too" Fred smiled picking Hermione up spinning her.

"Oh you don't know how wonderful it is to be able to say that out loud" Hermione squealed as her love set her on her feet.

"I might have an idea." She giggled.

The silent room awoke with cheers and wolf-whistles. Ron was a different story. Harry with all the strength he had was barely holding him back.

"No Ron" he struggled. "She's happy. You have had since the ending of first year. Four years. She's happy with Fred. Let her be happy."

"BUT! But… Yeah… Man! I hate it when you're right." Ron conceded. Hermione's happiness was more important than killing Fred.

"I'll still always love her." He whispered in defeat.

"I know… I know." Harry said letting go of the deflated redhead. The pair walked up to the new couple.

"Guys" Harry started getting their attention. Both turned going bright red seeing the crowd. " I'm happy for you guys but Fred know this, you hurt my sister and you're dead. You're mine after Hermione finishes with you. Then you'll find out why Voldemort fears me." The raven-haired boy laughed seeing the bloody drain from the redhead's face. Hermione laugh punching Harry in the shoulder then hugged him.

"You" she smiled.

"If not by blood you are my sister." Harry whispered.

"I promise" Fred said as Hermione let go of Harry. "I will not intentionally hurt Hermione. I ain't let'n her go any time soon. She's my angel." The girls in the crowd awed at the cuteness. Then Ron stepped up.

"I just want to say that I love you guys and hope you stay as happy as you are now. But Fred know that the same goes for me. Hurt her and die."

"Man! Dating you is like walking on egg shells." Fred joked till Hermione's elbow connected with his gut.

"Oof! Sorry!"

"Hey that's why I love you." Hermione giggled. Bending to his bent over level she whispered, "Love hurts baby." Then kissed him thoroughly.

Later that year Fred and George left because of Umbridge. He hated leaving Hermione behind but they wrote daily in their connected diaries. Hermione didn't fault him for leaving, she would have left with him but her love of school, being underage, and Harry needing her help ruled that out. Everyday they would talk about the shop the twins had open or how the students were surviving. Their relationship bloomed with their separation.

Two years passed and they are still going strong. Many couples had sprung up around them. Harry and Luna odd but a wonderful pair, Then Neville and Ginny that was a shock seeing how different they were. Fire and water they were called but they complimented each other with a fine grace. Ron had even found a good girl to put of with him. Lavendar Brown was a great counter-part to the boy.

With Hermione in her last year Fred was making big plans. Finally able to breathe with Voldemort gone Fred want to show Hermione how much he loved her. You see in fifth year when the six invaded the ministry Harry used the sword of Gryffindor to kill him. No one saw how he did it, all they found was a shaking Harry standing next a sword impaled Voldemort in the lobby. So without fear in their life's Fred and Hermione could live in a normal world, with normal everyday lives.

Now on Fred's twentieth birthday he and Hermione were dining in Hogmeade, only Fred wasn't the only person getting a present.

"Hermione, I've known you 7 years, loved you for probably almost as long. I've dreamed since the day we got together that one day we would be together forever, that you be the mother of my children, that we can grow old together. I love you my angel, my bookworm, my Hermione and I want to spend the rest of our life's telling you that. So Hermione Jean Granger will you spend the rest of your life with this lowly prankster?" He stared into Hermione's teary eyes, silently the three broomstick's waited in baited breathe for her answer.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Really?" he smiled.

"YES!" Hermione squealed. The room burst into chaos. The ring was a simple band of gold with a princess cut diamond and two rubies. It was engraved with the saying "My Angel, My Bookworm, My Hermione"

When Mrs. Weasley heard she was in a frenzy planning the wedding. By mid-August there was a new in England. They had a simple wedding unlike what Molly had planned. It when off without a hitch till George 'lost' the rings he then found out to not enrage the bride, bride's mother, his mother, his sister, his girlfriend, three bridesmaids and his twin. About twenty different curses met his body. After that the rings were found the wedding continued. George was finally turned back into a human even though his girlfriend thought the change was an improvement. Fred and Hermione danced the night away till the night ended with fireworks compliments of WWW.

September 1st found Hermione at St. Mungo's for her first day of work. For their Honeymoon they had portkeyed to New Zealand and a lovely time "touring". They came back only a few days before the first. Hermione loved working for the Maternity Ward. After seeing so much death and pain she decided she wanted to help bring life into the world instead of watch it be take in. After about month Hermione was in the Maternity Ward for a different reason. She had an appointed with her senior Healer.

"So you haven't been feeling well?"

"No"

"Have you had your time of the month yet?"

"No not since before my wedding day. Do you think I might be?"

"It is a good possibility" waving her wand the Healer produced a purple bubble.

"That as you know means your pregnant and this one means…" she waved her wand again and in changed color. " you're having…"

"Oh my god!" Hermione Fainted.

Later you could find a blur heading to WWW. The door whipped open.

"FRED!!" yelled Hermione bouncing on her heels. The whole store pointed to the corner where Fred was stocking the shelves.

"Yes dear? What can I do for you?" He asked watching Hermione's smile grow. She rushed to his side kissed thoroughly and then whispered in his ear, " I just wanted to say hi. And that you should get tips from your father on being a father." Fred looked confused at this.

"Okay" he said.

"Don't you get it Fred? Your going to be a Daddy!" she squealed.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. Finally a light came on. Hermione watched the smile grow on his face till he actually started dancing. She giggled and watched as he conjured up chocolate cigars and was giving one to everybody.

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a dad." He chanted. George came over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Congrats sis!" he was all smiles.

"Wait till I tell him the really big news." Hermione chuckled.

"And what's that?" Hermione when on tiptoe to whisper in George's ear. He blanched then started laughing hard. Fred came bouncing back to see his wife giggling watching his twin brother rolling on the floor.

"What's the joke?" Fred asked. George slowly got up still laughing.

"I'll let her tell you but brother when you do a job you really do it." Then he started laughing again. Fred looked at Hermione. She looked him straight in the eye and held up two fingers. Fred got even more confused.

"Two?"

"Two"

"Two what?"

"Two babies"

"Twins!" Fred said.

"Yes"

"Oh Merlin!"

Nine Months later on a warm May morning Timothy John and Anastasia Rose Weasley were born. Fred, Hermione and their new twins moved into a house not far from where Harry and Luna lived in Godric's Hollow. It was a two-story house with a big back yard for the children to play in. The kitchen was huge. Molly had helped with the decorating and moving. Every room now was a light pink, green, blue and purple. The twin's room was half pink and half blue. Between the Granger's and the Weasley's had stuffed it full of stuffed animals and toys both magical and non. Charlie had even come home and presented the twins with two dragon models that breathed fire but would not burn.

After Tim and Anza they had 5 more Charlie George, Clarabelle Anna, Jennifer Molly, and Phillip Arthur. After 69 years of being with Hermione, Fred still couldn't believe his luck of having the most beautiful woman in the world. I knew them for only about twenty years, they got to meet a few of their great great-grandchildren before on their 89th anniversary as they both peacefully slept their time came. Together they died in happy each other's arm. Now Hermione really was an angel along with her prankster. Their story has been passed down through the all the grandchildren showing how strong true love is. I now share it with the world. My Great-Grandparent's love is what inspires me to live my life and to keep looking for my prankster to love. I hope to find him and be his angel…


End file.
